Clueless
by Dawn's Dusk Dragon Child
Summary: More alternate universe stuff! fun! Maya wrote this so don't blame me if it's a little wierd. Mostly about Hiei.(the girl is obssessed!)


Maya: Ok. I know what your thinking. Another serious/sad story! Not again. Well just trust me, I am better at making dramatic stories with funny parts added.  
  
Dragon Child: You mean your good at something. *cough* #_#  
  
Maya: Hey! May pink killer flies rip out that blue hair of yours and attack your bald spot! Hiei.  
  
Dragon Child: I don't have a bald spot.  
  
Maya: Trust me, you will soon.... Hiei.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do love Hiei! I'm a bit obsessive...  
  
Dragon Child: You think.  
  
Celest: Hiiiiiiiii!  
  
Maya: Oh no, not her...  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Chapter 1  
  
Maya's point of view.  
  
Another nightmare. My whole life is a nightmare... This one was about my Hiei.  
  
I sat up and stared at the wall. My room wasn't much. More than I would have asked for, I used to sleep in a cave! There were shelves, a bed, and a desk which was empty. Also a window. I like that window. When I wake up I usually stare at the moon for a while and think. But not today.  
  
Hiei wasn't here anymore. I didn't feel his presence. I walked into the hallway and to his room. I peered in, he wasn't there. I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I walked straight to Genkai's temple. Hiei was sitting in a tree watching Yukina sleep.  
  
I walked up to him. It seemed he didn't realize that I was there.  
  
"Your such a good brother." I said quietly. He was even though he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Maya." Hiei said. "You already know my thoughts to that."  
  
"And you know my thoughts to that response Hiei. Scoot over." I said while climbing the tree. The branch was big enough to fit three people so I sat next to him.  
  
"Now I see why you sleep in trees a lot..." I said smiling. "Hey, what do you say tomorrow we go to Yusuke's school and cause the teachers to rip their hair out."  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking..." Hiei responded.  
  
"'Bout what?" I asked.  
  
"Dreams."  
  
"Did you have another nightmare?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Really, so did I." I said.  
  
"About what Maya?"  
  
"You." I said. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed. "What do you think there usually about? Yusuke. That idiot?" I asked joking around.  
  
"Probably would cause you less grieve..." Hiei started.  
  
"Hey, if I were dreaming about that idiot rather than you there would be something wrong. I only call it a nightmare because I get worried, and I only get worried about people that I love." I said harshly yet softly. "You got it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Let's just stay here. We got the moon, the tree, the hard ground underneath us... ok that wasn't a good example." I said while he laughed a bit. "There we go. That smile that I love..." His smile disappeared when I said that. "OK. I'm not talking to you unless you smile again. Go on." I stopped and turned my head, I couldn't keep the smile of my face though.  
  
"Give me a break...." Hiei started. I lifted my nose up higher. I could have gotten a nose bleed... "Fine." Hiei pouted. I looked at him and he "grinned".  
  
"You call that a smile?" I said while tickling him. He started laughing and I stopped. "There."  
  
The smile stayed on his face this time.  
  
Suddenly lightning flashed in the sky with no sound. I smiled and looked at it. "Look at that, my element, or one of them at least.  
  
The next morning I woke up first. Hiei was asleep on my arm. I smiled to myself. I felt different this morning. The lightning last night gave me new power. I took out one of my medium swords and carved in the tree 'I love you Hiei'. I got up and jumped off the tree. I looked back at Hiei for a second. Oh how I loved him!! He was perfect within his imperfection, if you can understand that.  
  
I walked into a near by bamboo field. My power was seeping out of my fingertips and I was tingling. Suddenly Botan appeared in front of me.  
  
"Let me guess? New case?" I asked. She smiled and nodded nervously. "Let's go find Yusuke..."  
  
"This case is a little different Maya." Botan said.  
  
"How?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"This ones for you, and you alone." Botan said.  
  
"OK. Just tell Hiei for me." I said. "Where am I going."  
  
"Bye!" Botan said changing into some demon creature.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted as I went into another universe. I landed in a forest that had trees and not bamboo. "Once I catch that demon I swear..." I thought very angrily.  
  
I stood from a kneel and glanced around. Energy was coming from my right so I started running in that direction.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Maya: This may sound framilar because...  
  
Celest: Framilar? Familiar don't you mean?  
  
Dragon Child: Hey! This was my idea with the different universe!  
  
Maya: I'm going to put the dude from The Poltergeist Report, and maybe Celest which is in other stories Mr's Dragon with so called blue hair.  
  
Celest: Mr. Dragon? So now she's changed sexes? Hey! Dragon Child are you holding out on us?  
  
"Mr." Dragon: Hey! That was extremely mean! I am a girl. I think I would know better than you would!!!-__-  
  
Maya: Just to let you know I'm sticking out my tongue at all you people. Please review. I love Hiei!!!  
  
Celest: And you expect us to believe you...why?^__^  
  
"Mr." Dragon: What ever happened to your pink killer flies Maya?...-_-  
  
Celest: (!_!) Don't look at me like that!!!!!! Keep those away from me!!!! Maya!! I thought you were on my side!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhh!!!! 


End file.
